


the tenderness of the pomegranate

by KissMyAsthma



Series: Soft Ineffable Wives [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fem!Crowley, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), One Shot, Soft Ineffable Wives, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), fem!aziraphale, hulling the pomegranate for your loved one is the biggest act of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsthma/pseuds/KissMyAsthma
Summary: Busying herself with hulling the pomegranates (and occasionally threatening the poor fruit), Crowley at first ignored a plump, pampered, familiar hand that snuck its way to the bowl and snatched a fistful of seeds.  Eyes fixed on the fruit in her hands, the demon only smiled subtly.„You remember that Persephone got stuck in Hades for that, right?”***some domestic ineffable wives fluff, because that's all I need
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Soft Ineffable Wives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474295
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	the tenderness of the pomegranate

Slender hands, already stained with purple juice, were working thoroughly to separate the parts of the fruit. The white membrane on the left, the plump, red seeds on the right. 

The left pile, containing offcuts , white membranes and pieces of reddish husk, would eventually be laid to rest in a compost heap behind the cottage. The bowl on the right, full of ruby, gem-like seeds, would hopefully do its work as a temptation for a certain angel. 

Crowley glared menacingly at a particulary persistent heap of the seeds that just wouldn’t let go of the white membrane. As expected, the fruit gave up easily under the look in the yellow eyes, not daring to mess with a demon such as Crowley. 

Busying herself with hulling the pomegranates (and occasionally threatening the poor fruit), Crowley at first ignored a plump, pampered, familiar hand that snuck its way to the bowl and snatched a fistful of seeds. Eyes fixed on the fruit in her hands, the demon only smiled subtly.

„You remember that Persephone got stuck in Hades for that, right?” 

The answer came with a kiss on the cheek and a warm breath in her ear:

„You’re saying that as if I should be worried about being stuck here,” Aziraphale laughed. „I’m here willingly! And if here’s to be our Hades, then so be it, I don’t mind, dearest.”

At these words, Crowley finally tilted her head to the right, where the angel stood. As her yellow eyes met the angel’s blue ones, and the demon saw her wife’s sweet smile, Crowley let herself be kissed.

A sweep of her tongue in Aziraphale’s mouth let her sample the tart aftertaste of the juice, and the demon smiled into the kiss. She put her hands on the angel’s cheeks, to pull her wife deeper into the caress, but Aziraphale sprung back hastily.

„Crowley! Your hands are dirty!”

„It’s not dirt if I can lick it off,” the demon grinned. She had already put two fingers in her mouth and licked it clean, while her wife watched her with a forgiving look.

„Aren’t you just insufferable,” Aziraphale sighed, and then she gathered her skirt to take a seat next to Crowley. 

„Part of the job description,” the redhead said, as the angel decided to put her head on the demon’s arm, nuzzling into her neck and forcefully holding her wife back from what she was doing. „Ough- uhm – feeling lovey-dovey, aren’t we?”

Aziraphale nudged the demon’s chin with her nose and gave her wife a tiny peck on the collarbone, „And what about it?”

„There are better places to snuggle than at the kitchen table, y’know.”

„You didn’t seem to mind the kitchen table two days ago, when I sat you up on the counter and we-„

„That- that was something different!” the demon protested, as a lovely blush appeared on her cheeks and neck. This was, without a doubt, because she thought back to certain kitchen activities that hadn’t involved eating food. „If you want, just tell me, angel, and we can go to bed. I could use a nap.”

„Don’t you always,” the angel murmured and lazily dragged her palm up and down her wife’s thigh. Crowley could swear that the feeling of a warm hand on her leg and even warmer breath on her neck was doing something to her.

„Or, ngh, not a nap. Maybe something else.”

To relieve the tension, the demon took a few single pomegranate seeds and offered them to her wife, relishing in the softness of Aziraphale’s lips against her fingers. The angel not only accepted the fruit, but also nibbled on her love’s fingertips, sucking them in a way that could only be described as discreet (however, some demons would call it ‘obscene’).

_„Aziraphale!”_

Crowley’s voice, supposedly scolding, but in fact rather whimpering, only made the angel look at her innocently.

„Yes, love?”

Aziraphale felt a sharp collarbone under her cheek and the smell of Crowley around her. Her bony wife wasn’t the best spot to snuggle into, and yet the angel couldn’t feel happier; together, at their little cottage, where they had their careless banter and pomegranate stains… Something about all that made Aziraphale so cheerful, thrilled and yet so peaceful. Knowing that she and Crowley could let themselves do that, without worrying about Heaven or Hell ever again… All of it made the angel positively giddy.

All of sudden, the former Principality decided to change her seat; from the kitchen chair to her wife’s lap.

Producing a startled yelp from Crowley, Aziraphale straddled her thighs, without a care in the world for her crumpled skirt or the demon’s messy apron. The angel circled her arms around the demon’s neck and stole a quick kiss from her.

„If this ought to be our Hades,” Aziraphale started, taking a bowl of pomegranate seeds in her hands, all happening under a curious gaze from Crowley, „then I should make sure to keep you here for longer than three months per year,” she said, her index finger on the demon’s lips, opening them in the gentlest way possible. Then she placed a few seeds on the demon’s tongue, grinning when Crowley licked the tip of her finger. 

The demon tasted the sour juice bursting out of the arils after she closed her mouth, the seeds rough on her tongue, but still delicious as only the ripest fruit could be.

Crowley drew her wife closer, much rather to touch the angel’s lips with her own than to kiss her properly, and she played with her for a while, dragging her closed mouth along Aziraphale’s pink lips for a moment. Finally, she nipped at her bottom lip, and let her tongue lazily slide into her wife’s inviting mouth. 

The kiss left them breathless and pink-cheeked. The demon put a loose strand of white hair behind Aziraphale’s ear. 

„I’m not going anywhere,” Crowley promised, dragging her thumb up and down the angel’s cheek. „And if I go, I’m taking you with me.”

The angel sighed contentedly and took another helping of pomegranate seeds, sharing them between her wife and herself. Then, the Principality nuzzled back into Crowley’s neck.

„D’you remember when some scholars suggested that the pomegranate was the actual Fruit of Knowledge?” the demon asked, and Aziraphale could feel the vibrations of her wife’s voice under her cheek.

„Mhm, there was something about it, but I’m quite certain that it happened only because of all that fuss about peeling it,” the quiet mumble said. „All that talk about how hard work will lead you to knowledge…”

„Yadda yadda yadda. Knowledge is always within reach, and the pomegranate is just a bitch of a fruit,” Crowley snarled. Then she popped a few more ruby seeds in her mouth and brushed Aziraphale’s hair off the angel’s neck… Her wife had such a lovely neck. So soft and inviting. It was really unacceptable that Crowley wasn’t nibbling and sucking on it right now. „And, uh, angel, how about we move to the settee? I think we have a bottle of pinot noir that would go nicely with that fruit.”

„You’re indulging me, dearheart.”

„Umf, yeah, I sure hope I am,” the demon said, putting a cautious hand over Aziraphale’s back. „Careful now, angel, I’m trying to get up.”

„Attempt unsuccessful,” the angel declared with a playful smile on her lips and without even trying to move. „Try again?”

Crowley looked down at her wife, for a moment getting lost in her joyful, blue eyes for a moment, but she quickly snapped out of it and instead, she grinned slyly.

As she dove in for another kiss, the demon started to stroke Aziraphale’s sides. Slowly relaxing into the embrace and wriggling in her lap, the angel once again put her arms around Crowley’s neck… And that was the moment when the demon clasped her hands around her wife’s thighs and she jumped out of her seat, Aziraphale squealing in her arms.

„I’m abducting you,” Crowley said in an earnest tone, the angel holding on her for dear life. „Be so nice and take the bowl with you, angel.”

„And what about that wine?” Aziraphale asked when she did as requested. You could tell by her embrace on the demon’s neck that she clearly didn’t mean to get on her own feet any time soon.

„I’ll take care of it.”

When the couple moved to the living room, Crowley carrying the angel without any trouble, the demon used a quick miracle to make sure the cushions on the couch were all fluffed up for her wife before she laid her there gently. As soon as her wife was comfortable, she scurried around for the bottle of wine and two appropriate glasses. 

Once everything was set on the table, the demon uncorked the bottle and she filled both glasses. 

„I’m so happy I have you,” Aziraphale sighed, receiving her wine and looking at her wife dreamily.

„Uh? Actually, I’m the one having you,” the redhead corrected her. „Hades abducted Persephone, not the other way ‘round, right?”

The angel snorted in a very unladylike manner, and she was surprised when Crowley gave her an outraged glare.

„Pardon, ma’am?”

„Dearest, you are absolutely the loveliest creature to ever exist. You have spring in your smile and summer in your eyes, and I love you terribly,” Aziraphale proclaimed, pulling the demon in to sit close to her.

Busying herself with nipping on her wife’s neck and clearly waiting for some kind of continuation, Crowley eventually stumbled over her words when the angel hadn’t said anything more.

„Ngk- but – umf – What does it mean,” the demon asked, her brows furrowed. „What does it mean?”

The angel only smiled and took a sip of wine.

„Aziraphale! What does it mean?”

**[A/N] It means that Hades is a bottom and Persephone pegs**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!  
> as always, the biggest thanks go to @leukozyna for being the best beta, much luv 
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated, you can also hmu on tumblr @brokenintrovert 
> 
> btw my soft wives fics come into the existance bcuz I really really want to have a soft wife too :( if you have any advice on how to get yourself a wife, pls share


End file.
